Deseos Indeseables
by Issie Phantomhive
Summary: ¿Cómo mierda logro Dino someter a un depredador como Hibari Kyoya? Si el mismo lo necesita hasta para que el mecanismo de sus pulmones hagan su ciclo completo de inhalar y exhalar, el mismo arte de respirar. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Solo las sábanas saben responder / Canibalismo & Sentido carnal.


**Dino x Hibari**

**[D18]**

* * *

Yahoo~ Una vez mas, D18 me enciende en bombillito en mi cabeza pervertida :D omg es que esta pareja es tan asdfghjkl.

******Advertencia: **Tendremos un Lemon en esta historia aunque no se si considerarlo lime, quería hacer algo bonito pero con esa pareja donde no haya salvajismo...no seria D18^^' ¿Ooc? siempre estará allí, aunque los escritores nos esforcemos por mantener la personalidad el hecho que sean relativamente "gay" los convierte en un hermoso OOC. Violencia para nada conflictiva para las mentes débiles, y un poco de canibalismo.

**Notas:** Una cosa que deberia mencionar, para los interesados en saber sobre la historia de Quien caza a quien, pronto el 4to cap estará up*-* No habrá D18 sino 10069 (un sexy Mukuro atado a una cama...UPS Haruka ¿spoiler? 8D). Tendremos la revelación de nuevos misterios y la entrada a las cavernas de la verdad. !Así que! para aliviar mi mente yaoista y obsesionada a esta pareja se me ocurrió este fic para satisfacer a las lectoras fans de esta pareja*^*

Una vez mas y como protoco para mi persona. Sean bienvenidas para _Deseos Indeseables._

* * *

**Deseos Indeseables.**

¿Cómo logro Dino Cavallone, dominar a una bestia como Hibari Kyoya?

Dino hoy en día cree que su amante es escéptico en cuestión al amor o cualquier muestra de afecto hacia otro ser viviente. Sin embargo, hay una minúscula lista de efemérides donde su guardián ha declarado una derrota subliminal, sacando banderilla blanca a su merced. Culminando su orgasmo con la simple mención de su nombre de pila, poco audible, mal articulada, pero eso equivale a una rendición ante él, una rendición donde Hibari Kyoya puede sentir algo que sobrepase el "te morderé hasta la muerte". Ya que las miradas del guardián encadenadas de placer dicen otra cosa. Aunque claro, si Hibari se diera cuenta de eso se arrancaría los ojos. Mostrar un signo de debilidad es un desacato a la justicia para él, sino no es conveniente para él, arrancar cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

**I**

**Kyoya: 16**

**Dino: 21 **

**Lugar: Namimori.**

**Situación: Besos descontrolados.**

La primera vez que Hibari fue víctima de la debilidad del placer fue en uno de los salones de la tan honorífica Namimori, específicamente en la oficina del presidente del comité disciplinario. Es que follarselo encima del escritorio sobre los documentos yacentes a sus espaldas que fueron la primera fuente de ignorancia por parte del guardián, era demasiado excitante.

-Déjame trabajar maldito Haneuma.

-Vamos Kyoya - acentuó una larga repetición poco melódica en la última letra de su nombre - Hagamos algo entretenido, no hay nadie en la escuela.

- El hecho que sea día feriado, no implica que yo deba faltar a mis deberes.

- Será solo un momento - Kyoya seguía leyendo los documentos sin prestar la mínima atención al profesor de _inglés_.

Dino termino por darse por vencido, y con un beso casto en la frente del guardián se despidió. Kyoya no se inmutó a levantar la mirada sabía que no se iría realmente, y así fue. Dino tomo lugar en unos de los muebles que había frente al perfecto y le dedico una sonrisa a sabiendas que el guardián le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Kyoya tuvo una sensación de alivio, así podría mantenerlo vigilado para que el muy infeliz no haga nada indebido.

Bajo su vista a los documentos y se convenció que debía finalizar rápido, para sacar a patadas a ese jodido Haneuma de su territorio. Los minutos transcurrieron como horas, y ambos seguían en sus posiciones iniciales. Era extraño, el Haneuma siempre le buscaba conversación o buscaba un método de vaciarle la paciencia para molerlo a golpes, pero en esa ocasión no fue así. Le dio poca importancia, era mejor estar así.

Finalizo el tedioso trabajo, cogió las tonfas y se dispuso a morder hasta la muerte al italiano, pero con lo que se topó le tomo desprevenido.

Dino se había quedado dormido en el inmobiliario yacente frente a él.

Le observo unos minutos y ese semblante de tranquilidad podría haberle conmovido al menos un 0,000001%. Su rodilla toco el suelo para observarle con más detenimiento, esos ojos de color chocolate cerrados bajo el cristal de las gafas que traía consigo transmitían una inmensa paz. Cayó en la cuenta que el bucking horse lucía más atractivo de lo que ya era.

El guardián se sorprendió de sus mismos pensamientos y brindó un codazo a las costillas de Dino para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Un grito poco audible dio la advertencia que Dino se había despertado. Removió cualquier rastro de sueño de sus lagrimales, sabía lo que vendría después.

Estaba esperando esa advertencia. Sus miradas se cruzaron, cualquiera que los viera podría correr hasta descalzo con tal de no verse involucrado entre esos dos.

No hubo palabras, tampoco disputa. Dino se levantó del mueble y arremetió contra el cuerpo del perfecto a la superficie con más proximidad. La batalla empezó con una dulce ruptura de los labios, se devoraban con vehemencia e impaciencia. La sangre se deslizó por sus mandíbulas como el aperitivo que les hacía falta, Kyoya lamio la sangre como un recorrido nuevo a los labios de Dino para compartir el tan característico sabor de la sangre. Saborearse el uno al otro….Oh, un delicioso manjar de exquisitez.

Dino bajo sus manos por los muslos de Hibari para levantarlo en peso en su regazo, aun estando pie. La fuerza de Dino era abrupta, cargarlo de esa forma y no mostrar signos de algún esfuerzo, que animal.

Kyoya deslizó sus brazos por los hombros de su tutor, que ahora debía levantar la cabeza para seguir besándole. Se separaban segundos que tomaban rumbo a minutos cuando sus bocas volvían a unirse. La fricción estaba matando al perfecto, aun no tenía el autocontrol suficiente para mantener la cordura en casos como ese.

Kyoya le miro, y Dino entendió. Le sonrió como siempre y le beso nuevamente.

- Te amo Kyoya - susurro en los labios. El modo tan seductor que lo pronuncio aumento la excitación que ahora presentaban.

La espalda del perfecto se vio lanzada sin consideración al escritorio, su escritorio. Cavallone abrió la cremallera de Kyoya para luego privarle de sus pantalones, siendo por poco un hábito a lo que sigue después.

Una escena de sexo en su propio terreno, siendo reducido a cenizas, siendo reducido al alimento del lobo.

¿Desde cuándo había bajado de rango en la cadena alimenticia? Él no era alimento de nadie. El mordía, arrancaba y destrozaba; Sin embargo eso le era expropiado cuando Dino aparecía. Las caricias de Cavallone destruían su orgullo al desearlas más, el tacto de la suavidad de sus manos destruyendo su cuerpo y entregándolo al escalofriante placer del regocijo. Armando cada célula nuevamente cuando su cuerpo es embestido contra su propio escritorio cuando siente que Cavallone ha llegado una vez más a su próstata para decirle _**("Hola ¿cómo estás? Soy Dino y te empezare a visitar con frecuencia") **_

La consciencia de Kyoya aún estaba en el cubículo de la _cordura,_ logrando callar los gemidos que le coadyuva el bronco. Por obviedad no todos, hay gemidos casi en susurros que salen como roció de la boca del perfecto. Dino por la cercanía de sus labios podía oírlas, y por ende le excitaba aún más. Prefiere esos ruiditos suaves que se escapan de vez en cuando de la boca de su estudiante que gritos de placer. Una gran diferencia.

Le vuelve a besar aumentando esa velocidad de embestidas, obligando a Kyoya a sostenerse del mismo escritorio cuando Dino sostiene sus caderas con más fuerza.

Dino ve como el cuerpo de Kyoya se retuerce ante su presencia, y se pega a el como una sanguijuela. Llegando a la proximidad del tan famoso clímax. El perfecto se obliga a levantarse con ayuda de sus manos buscando los labios hinchados de su tutor. Es raro cuando Kyoya busque besarlo, pero en esas situaciones nunca se sabe hasta dónde puede enviarse el orgullo: si al carajo o a la chingada. La que quede más cerca.

Se besan con lujuria, Dino ya no sabe lo que es coexistir sin los labios de Kyoya. Coloca una mano tras su columna vertebral metiendo una mano bajo la fina tela blanca del uniforme del perfecto. Lo aferra más a él, cuando Kyoya se corre finalmente cerrando la sesión con otro beso, un aderezo para embriagarlo por completo cuando su semilla alcanza todo su interior.

Cavallone sonríe cuando Kyoya le abraza con fuerza escondiendo su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello cuando siente una pequeña lista de espasmo para dar fin a su orgasmo. Le muerde con torpeza por estar atontado por una eyaculación dentro y fuera de él, Dino gimió en su oído con suavidad y Kyoya volvió a estremecerse.

Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Dino respirando jadeante.

-Dino...- dijo en un volumen bajo. Sino lo fuera dicho tan cerca, Dino hubiese creído que se lo había imaginado.

Cavallone volvió a levantarlo por los muslos para que le mirara con dedicación.

-Kyoya...- le respondió sonriente.

Para cuando Kyoya piso tierra y recordó lo que había dicho y como había sido pisoteado. Asesto un golpe seco al cráneo de Dino dejándole inconsciente todo un día. Para cuando despertó, estaba en la habitación de un hotel con sus subordinados lloriqueando. Si no fuese por la más rotunda prueba en su cuello, hubiese creído que fue un sueño.

_La embriaguez que proporcionan los besos ardientes, conllevan a la revelación de deseos ocultos._

**II **

**Kyoya: 20**

**Dino: 26**

**Situación Cena entre caníbales.**

**Lugar: Desconocido.**

Llevo el recipiente de cerámica a sus labios, inhalo el olor humeante que sobresalía en la superficie. Se dio un minuto de saborear con el olfato esa sustancia, observo los pequeños bordes circulares en dorado en la pequeña taza. Delineo las decoraciones con la mirada como si nunca hubiese notado las bellezas abstractas de ese tipo de objetos. Espero a que el liquido contenido en la taza bajara un poco los grados para poder beber de el. El delicioso olor de la cafeína recién hecha invadió una vez mas sus fosas nasales, sintiendo el vapor calentar su tan templado cuerpo. Bebió un sorbo con cuidado de quemarse, su lengua palpito un poco pero gusto de cada componente que conforma esa droga tan exquisita.

Observo el cuerpo durmiente de su pupilo a su lado, arropado hasta la cintura sin ninguna prenda de ropa bajo las sabanas. Aunque él estaba en la misma forma, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Las raspaduras, cortes semi-profundos, moretones, marcas de esclavitud y mordiscos de posesión fueron el resultado de una **reconciliación**. Sin, embargo en lenguajes más térmicos, eso es considerado una **cena entre caníbales**. Luego de digerir completo a su amante, se arroparon en las caricias diciendo en silencio lo mucho que necesitaron tocarse (Mas que todo Dino, Kyoya solo le abrazaba con cuidado. Ambos estaba un poco adoloridos de su ultima ronda)

Hace unas horas atrás:

Las peleas entre ellos era algo natural en su relación. Eran como el lazo que una vez los unió. Como la tijera que hoy los corto.

Nadie sabe cómo inicio la discusión, pero si como culminó. Kyoya término con una muñeca dislocada y Dino con un arreglo de moretones en su torso y un hematoma en su mejilla derecha que empezó a hincharse cuando la sangre empezó a emanar de ella.

Las palabras hirientes salieron a flote, deseándole a Dino la peor de las suertes.

_**¡Lárgate de mi casa!**_

_**¡No te quiero volver a ver!**_

_**¡SAL DE MI VIDA, CAVALLONE!**_

Cavallone se quedó como piedra cuando esa última oración creo un fuerte eco en la destrozada sala del guardián, quedo pasmado unos segundos, como si hubiese mirado a los ojos de la mismísima medusa y esta lo hubiese transformado en una figura inerte de piedra.

Bajo la cabeza y respiro con cuidado evitando que una lágrima saliera sin previo aviso. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio en la mirada de Kyoya, una representación de asco. Trago saliva.

Guardo su látigo, y sonrió para no llorar. De esas sonrisas que solo muestran el dolor en carne viva. Quieren matar a Dino lentamente, esa es una forma. Se las presento.

Limpio la sangre que se derramaba como lágrimas escarlata y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza que daba a la salida de la propiedad de Hibari Kyoya. Se detuvo en el marco para dar una última mirada destrozada.

Iba a decir algo pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Solo le observo como si fuese la última vez, así lo sintió. Se volvió y dio movimiento a su nuevo rumbo, la calle. A las 2:35 de la madrugada ¿A dónde iba a ir a esa hora? Cualquier lugar estaba bien, solo quería salir de allí. Por primera vez en su vida, deseo estar lejos de Kyoya.

**Lo que ayer nos unió, hoy nos separa Kyoya.**

Dino cada vez que tenía la impaciencia de enviar un mensaje a su pupilo, recordaba esas palabras que fueron lanzas dados en el punto exacto en su corazón. Decidió darle espacio para que reflexionara quizás, o una mejor opción, era esperar a que el tiempo y la distancia enfriaran la cólera de su amante.

Transcurrieron cuatros meses de silencio, donde Dino aprendió a las malas a desprenderse de Hibari. Él lo amaba con toda su jodida alma y si él era feliz sin el, desgraciadamente él lo aceptaría.

Fue a Japón por asuntos ejecutivos teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad con un Romario plantado a su lado para que no se desviara para la casa de un japonés carnívoro temido por todos. Su casa debería tener un letrero que diga:

**Cuidado con el depredador.**

**¡ES EN SERIO! ¡ALÉJATE!**

Tsuna le visito en la sala de conferencias acompañado de sus típicos amigos que no andan con ganas de molestar a cualquier víctima o morderla hasta la muerte (Mukuro & Hibari) vaya guardianes poseía Tsuna. Sonrió con solo pensarlo.

Se despidió con su típica sonrisa y le guiño un ojo deseándole mucha suerte en su nuevo ascenso como Jefe de los Vongola. Se fue al apartamento que había comprado para cuando viniera de visitas, un mes antes de su discusión con su pupilo. Le ordenó a sus subordinados que se fueran al hotel de la estación, quería estar solo esa noche.

Con un sermón y una promesa de no visitar, llamar, localizar, señales de humo o cualquier medio de comunicación donde el remitente sea Dino para el guardián de la nube; Romario se despidió.

Esa noche, se recostó en el mueble pensando cosas del pasado, presente y quizás el futuro incierto. ¿Kyoya le había olvidado ya? ¿Había encontrado a alguien más? Sus pensamientos viajaron alrededor de su cabeza hasta que Morfeo decidió hacerle una visita.

Despertó con el sonido de un trueno que azoto las ventanas, se removió un poco en el sofá y luego de recitar en su mente que no podía dormir en ese lugar, se levantó.

Se encamino a su habitación hasta que el sonido del timbre le detuvo. Le echo un vistazo al reloj de pared junto a la puerta.

**3:45 am**

¿Quién visita a esa hora? No, otra pregunta mejor ¿Qué hace alguien visitando a esa hora?

Un enemigo quizás.

Cogió su látigo de la barra que había en la cocina y abrió la puerta. La figura que se mostró ante ella le dejo atónito.

Mojado desde la cabeza a los pies, estaba su pupilo; _Hibari Kyoya_.

-Kyoya…- estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder idear una oración coherente - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué deseas?

El guardián se precipito en entrar al apartamento con una respuesta que sorprendió al bronco.

_**A ti.**_

Kyoya le beso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Estaba empapado, podría decir que su cuerpo estaba al borde de tocar el mínimo del termómetro, el punto para que su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

Pero eso no era no más crítico. Hibari Kyoya….

**¡Le estaba besando!**

Rodeo la cintura del guardián con sus brazos para poder adentrarse en sus labios, le brindo de su calor, le brindo de sus caricias. Pero como todo buen depredador debía preparar su comida antes de digerirla.

Dino acorraló a su pupilo contra la puerta ya cerrada de un portazo. Le devoro los labios hasta que sus pulmones gritaran en siseos.

-Quería verte…-dijo sonriente.

-Maldito Haneuma - estaba enojado. Fue la conclusión de Dino - Que...- estaba acelerado, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros. Apretó el cuello de la camisa de Dino atrayéndole más cerrando, firmemente el puño entorno al cuello - ¿Que me has hecho?

Su mano temblaba de ira, Dino estaba con los ojos abiertos observando a Hibari esconder su mirada bajo el flequillo y el feroz agarre en su camisa que iba aumentando cada vez más, mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban de todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sostuvo las manos del guardián alrededor del puño.

-Kyoya...- trago saliva - ¿De qué hablas?

Sintió el frío de la tonfa de su pupilo en la mejilla arrojándolo pasos atrás.

-Cállate - se abalanzó contra el con las temerosas tonfas intentando partirle la cara al bronco. Dino con el látigo abandonado en el borde de la puerta que dejo caer en el primer beso, corrió a recogerlo.

El apartamento fue bendecido por esa pareja cuando el sonido de objetos de vidrios, aluminio, madera, porcelana, cuadros, jarrones y todo objeto débil que se cruzo en su camino, terminaba en el piso esparcido en pedazos o simplemente en el suelo. Dino estaba sin sus subordinados pero por instinto dio su mejor esfuerzo por no tropezar. Enrollo el látigo en la muñeca de su pupilo para privarlo de una de sus tonfas, cuando el cuero empezó a aferrarse con la misma fuerza que posee una anaconda asfixiando a su presa, la muñeca de Hibari se tranco en seco. Deteniendo la circulación cuando Hibari uso su mano izquierda para atinarle un golpe en el pecho que mágicamente logro esquivar. Toco el punto donde Hibari soltó la tonfa cuando su mano empezó a cambiar de color por la falta de sangre.

Dino aflojó el cuero y la suerte que poseía de no caer se fue por el caño. Perdió al equilibrio cayendo al suelo, Hibari cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando el látigo término de torturarle con el sonido metálico de las tonfas al caer junto con el sonido sordo cuando perdió la fuerza en sus piernas pero no tan patéticamente como su tutor.

-¿Qué te pasa Kyoya? - le pregunto una vez de incorporarse - ¿Porque me atacas? ¿Ahora que hice para que te enojaras?

- Cállate herbívoro, eres culpable - sentenció.

-¿Culpable? ¿De qué? - el rostro de Dino expresaba un enorme _("¿De qué rayos está hablando?")_

-Por tu culpa...- dio inicio a sus palabras -... me he sentido extraño estos últimos meses. Por tu culpa mi habitación ahora es un monumento de ti –aumento el volumen de su voz - ¡Todo me recuerda a ti, me enoja que hayas destruido mi altar!... Aunque me negada a recordarte, me negaba a pensar en ti y aun así…-Kyoya tenía desniveles en su voz, y aumento de ira con cada segundo -¡Te dije que salieras de mi vida!

-P..pero Kyoya… yo…yo te deje libre - contesto sorprendido - Yo estoy aprendiendo a vivir...sin ti. Para que fueras feliz.

–Entonces... ¿porque?...- las palabras de alguna forma estaban quebrantadas – ¡¿Porque no sales de mi cabeza?! – cogió sus tonfas arremetiendo contra Dino, quien leyó las intenciones y le detuvo en seco contra el piso.

Se observaron fijamente, sus miradas hablaron en sus interiores. Kyoya sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando esa mirada de avellana le escaneara nuevamente. Cavallone le sonrió, pero no era una simple sonrisa. Era esa clase de sonrisas que fueron unas de las principales causantes del descontrol emocional del guardián.

Hubo un silencio adormecedor, Dino recostó su cuerpo sobre Hibari sintiendo la humedad del otro. El rostro del guardián se tornó de un ligero color rosa, muy opaco por la cólera que giraba en su interior, pero estaba allí.

–Porque me amas, Kyoya – Hablo finalmente el bronco. Una lágrima se escapó cayendo en el rostro de su pupilo - yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti, tampoco he podido olvidarte. Y al igual que tu habitación está llena de mí, la mía está llena de ti. Porque yo... - se acercó cauteloso a los labios del guardián – porque yo también te amo.

Kyoya no logro responder, sus labios fueron silenciados con una lengua que deseaba hablar por él. Sus labios dulces volvieron a empalagarlo, como la azúcar que se mezclaba con el vinagre. Dino le beso con tanta ternura con la que podía demostrar, con la necesidad que podía soportar.

–Bienvenido, Kyoya – dijo azucarado. Sonriendo como imbécil – Bienvenido _mi amore_.

– Haneuma, escucha bien lo que te diré porque nunca más en tu desgraciada vida volverás a oírlo - respondió, hizo una pauta para alimentar la curiosidad de Dino.

Hibari mostro una ligera curvatura en sus labios, mostrando superioridad que iba a ser reducida con las siguientes palabras.

- ...Mi cuerpo – inicio -… rogaba a gritos tu calor y mi mente… – hizo un sonido gutural de resignación acompañada de la misma sonrisa seria - me exigía tu regreso. Eres un desgraciado, ¿qué le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

Dino sonrió tan bobalicón.

-Sólo lo entrené para estos casos – contesto para luego besarle.

_«En mi piel aún está el sabor y el hecho de que existes, ese hecho que reticentemente me hace convertirme en un extraño. Como el alimento que me convierte en herbívoro. Eres el caníbal que logro devorarme »_

Esa noche Dino devoró cada parte de su ser, no dejo zona sin tocar, ni piel sin masticar. Lo preparo para una buena cena, después de unos meses de abstinencia absoluta. Un platillo que disfrutaría saboreando en su paladar a ese guardian.

Se rasgaron, besaron, la pobre cama sintió la obra que se estaba llevando a cabo, y con gran ovación de chirridos recibió las embestidas que eran muy fuertes. Dino usaba el látigo para mantener las piernas de Hibari abiertas, con el cuero lograba manipular las piernas de su pupilo a placer.

Kyoya callaba sus sonidos poco ortodoxos con el dorso de su muñeca casi dislocada, en sus labios había residuos de sangre de Cavallone cuando mastico su cuello, dorso y abdomen rasgando hasta que la sangre emanara de ella. Las uñas también poseían bajo ellas diminutos trozos de sangre cuando la espalda del bronco fue decorada por líneas curveadas e imperfectas. El sudor y la velocidad de las penetraciones eran el condimento para ese gran platillo.

Lo bueno de las comidas italianas es que aunque sea la misma receta con cambiar algunos ingredientes el sabor siempre puede ser diferente llevándolo a un nivel superior donde se desconoce cómo inicio el menú. Dino aplico eso en Kyoya, esa noche. Probaron nuevas tácticas, nuevas posiciones, nuevos escenarios, no solo la cama fue testigo.

Iniciaron desde el suelo de la sala, subieron a la barra de la cocina. Llegaron al baño en un intento de _limpieza_ y finalmente a la cama. Kyoya termino completamente exhausto, no tenía voz con que gemir ni cuerpo con que responder. Dino puede que haya quedado un poco débil después de ser ordeñado literalmente por su pupilo, pero eso no importaba. Porque disfruto de la **reconciliación** que los llevo a la creación, de esa cena estelar reposando finalmente en la calidez del otro. El regreso de su relación y la nueva confesión, que demostró por segunda vez: Como Dino domino a esa bestia.

_**Toda bestia, tiene látigo que le somete. Y todo látigo, es usado solo por su bestia.**_

_**..**_

_Una voluntad Inquebrantable por una fuerza flexible, esos son ellos. Eso es D18._

_**Insieme per l'ternita.**_


End file.
